Girlfriend
by Hiro the Wolf
Summary: Everyone knows the scene when you get to Pyrite and Emok comes into play. Well, this is how I think it should've gone...and Yuki is getting some seriously fun payback...muwahahahaha...colosseumshipping. T safety


**Girlfriend**

Summary: Everyone knows the scene when you enter Pyrite City with Emok. Well, what happens if Emok dragged them both to a bar, hitting on everyone's favorite thief, and our favorite red-head not taking much of a liking to it. Well, this is how she's gonna get payback…well, not really payback, but it's still fun!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, and I don't own anything but the plot…..cuz I haven't seen something like this done before with Pokemon Colosseum at least.

"C'mon, Hottie. I know a place where we can go without the wallflower," Emok said to Hiro, dragging him into a bar.

Hiro tried to break her grip, but it surprised him too much and couldn't before he was already inside. Yuki was glowering on the street, and quickly followed them inside, but not before reading a sign. She gave an evil smirk (gasp!) and walked in after them, but instead of following them to the same part of the bar they went to, she went directly to the tender.

"What do you want, girly? This isn't a place you probably wanna be in," he said gruffly.

"Does the sign outside still in effect?" she asked, not taking in his tone.

He let out a laugh, and said, "You don't look the type, and I'd rather not have anything charged against my bar for something to happen to ya."

"Nothing will happen, and in a minute, I'll look more the part. And, of course, you have what I need," she said with a tone.

The man, knowing what she meant, smirked, and said, "Well then. Just head in the back, and I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for. Tell me when you're ready, and we'll get this started."

She quickly walked to the back, and thought that Hiro was gonna be in for quite a surprise… (I'm somewhat tempted to find out what you're thinking as you read this part.)

Hiro was trying to find Yuki, but it wasn't going well. Emok wouldn't leave him alone no matter what he said to her. All she did was complain about him looking for the "wallflower" and not paying enough attention to her.

"Listen, bitch! You aren't my girl, and you'll never be!" he yelled at her, uncaring of anyone who heard.

"Oh please. You know you want me! And besides…that girl can't give you what I could…" she said seductively.

Hiro, feeling disgusted that she did that, but tired from looking, sat down at the bar where there was only one seat open. An angry girl is what he got from that, but at least she knew better than to try to sit on his lap, he thought with relief.

Just then, the bar tender unfolded a stage from the back shelves to the left of Hiro. He found it odd that they were putting amps and speakers and a microphone on there, but he shook it off and asked for a beer. (19 and asking for a beer...sweet...)

When he looked up again, he saw that there were three people on stage, one on a drum set, another on bass, and the last on guitar. He was surprised to see that they were going to have someone singing on stage, but shook it off. Before he could continue to ignore Emok, the bar tender came up and started to talk.

"We finally got someone to sing up here, so let's see how well she is! Give it up for Yuki and her song "Girlfriend"!" he said, making people start to cheer.

Hiro nearly choked, surprised to hear that she was going to sing on stage in front of a bunch of people she didn't know. It wasn't until he looked up at her, though, that he nearly forgot to breathe.

She was wearing _tight_ black jeans with chains on both sides, and a black tank top that showed a lot of cleavage and didn't cover her belly button. Her hair was down and reached her shoulder blades, and looked much better down. (I hate those pigtails…childhood trauma thing. Not really, but I still don't like them.)

He felt his jaw drop, and thought for a minute that the AC had quit suddenly, letting the hot, summer, desert air in the bar. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, and listened as she took her place at the microphone, and start to sing and play her own black guitar almost instantly.

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel all right

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
See the way  
You look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

Cuz  
She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

No way, No Way

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend (No Way!)  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me (Now Way!)  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey Hey!

Everyone started cheering when she finished, including Hiro. He had to admit that it was awesome to actually hear her sing that, as well as _dress_ like that. He turned to Emok, whose jaw was slack, and smirked.

"Now who's the wallflower?" he taunted.

Emok, angry and knowing that she had lost, stomped out of the bar. Hiro, relieved that she had finally gotten the point, tried to get to Yuki, only for it to seem impossible. A lot of the other guys were going up and hitting on her, just as Cail had when they'd arrived. (I don't think he actually did, but I like to add that!)

Hiro could feel himself get jealous again, but knew that he wouldn't be able to kill them all-while getting away with it-without getting killed in the process. Well, actually that would be getting away with it, since he wouldn't have to go to jail, but he decided against it.

Yuki was having a hard time getting to Hiro because of all the other guys. She knew that she couldn't beat even one of them up, but she needed to see Hiro to see what he thought about it. She blushed slightly at that. She couldn't help it though. It'd only been a few days, but she was sure that she had fallen for her desert prince.

She finally saw him, but the crowd was too big. They both signaled for the other to go outside at the same time. They were both able to, and the second they saw each other, they were speechless.

Hiro was trying to concentrate, but it was kind of hard for him since she wasn't wearing anything conservative, and the fact that he did have hormones. Yuki was nervous as to what to say as well, but she somehow gained some confidence when she saw him looking at her heatedly.

"Like what you see?" she taunted smugly.

It worked at stopping him, though she wasn't sure if she liked that, and he was able to gain his thoughts back.

"That was cool. I didn't know you could sing like that…or wear those clothes without blushing," he admitted, trying to taunt her as well.

"Well, we did meet only a week ago, and I have quite a few other surprises up my sleeve," she said, somewhat hauntingly to unnerve him.

He smirked, and played along. "Then I may just have to try and force them out, now won't I?"

Yuki copied him, and said, "Maybe, but what makes you think you could persuade me to do so?"

Hiro smirked once more, and started to lead her back to wear they were staying for the night.

Author's Note: Hi! First Colosseum story since my chapter one that I deleted, but I like this a lot better. Or at least I think so. Please review and tell me what you think, but no flames. You can criticize (a little), but be nice! Don't just criticize!! Also, if you want to hear the actual song before the radio release (especially since they'll edit out my favorite part), just go to YouTube, and do a search for "Avril Lavigne Girlfriend." Do that, and you'll get a few fan made music videos with the song.

Also, for those who are reading JAA, I'm really sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in forever! Every time I get ready to work on it, my computer acts up! Then I'll get too busy and can't work on it! I'll try to write and post the next chapter as soon as possible, so please be patient. And know that I haven't died! Or have I?? Muwahahahaha…..


End file.
